


【扬肖】The Last of the Real Ones

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: 宇宙沉默倒数计时 [1]
Category: NCT, WAYV, 威神V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 庆小羊合作曲Asteroid和标题同名Fall Out Boy的听歌说话
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: 宇宙沉默倒数计时 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【扬肖】The Last of the Real Ones

> _I was just an only child of the universe_
> 
> _And then I found you_

刘扬扬出生时的第一句话是：“你就是全宇宙最后的人类吗？”

而肖俊给他的第一个回答是：“我不是，你才是。你既是一个独立的个体，又是人类历史的集合。”

刘扬扬其实是一个仿生人，他很清楚自己是一个仿生人，他甚至知道自己为什么会是一个仿生人。因为人类要灭亡了，于是肖俊造了他。

刘扬扬是人类延续计划的产物，不过这个计划最初并没有把刘扬扬设计进去；最开始人类想要自救，可是中途大家意识到这是不可能的——宣布这件事的人就是肖俊——所以他们想要用另一种方式留下一点人类的痕迹。刘扬扬脑子里记载了他启动之前肖俊能搜索到的所有与人类相关的记录，甚至现在每天还会添新的，像日记一样。至于为什么非得是刘扬扬，肖俊解释说很久很久以前人类第一次可以把东西送出地心引力界限的时候，他们发射了一张唱片[1]。

“其实我也不知道唱片是什么。我们那个年代的人，听音乐都用外置神经网络发出的生物电信号，其实是没有真的声音的。”肖俊说。其实这些事刘扬扬都知道的，他甚至比肖俊还清楚，他的脑子里有太多事实；但是他想听肖俊讲故事，他期待肖俊给事实加点戏剧性色彩。据说那张唱片可以在宇宙里保存十亿年，肖俊甚至说如果能碰巧找到那他一定要听听看。刘扬扬由“肖俊喜欢音乐”的前提和简单的三段论[2]推导出“肖俊喜欢唱片”的结论，可是肖俊并没有把刘扬扬的意识刻成唱片，或者CD、磁带、随身听，随便什么复古又音乐的东西。

“唱片没有自我意识，和其他太空垃圾一样飘在真空里。这算是哪门子给宇宙的献礼？”肖俊解释说，然后他特别得意地捧着刘扬扬的脸欣赏，“你不一样。内容是死的，但你活着，会动也能思考，用的都是人类的方式。这才叫延续嘛。”

刘扬扬对于“活着”的定义和肖俊持相反意见，但他不是非常在意他和肖俊生理上的差别，尽管这可能是让他无法跟上肖俊思维的理由之一。比如有一天肖俊忽然说：“咱们今天应该过节！”

刘扬扬知道节日的概念。他的知识储备里节日都和某个特定时节有关，但是人类进入宇宙大航海时代之后原本的日月年计时已经失去参考价值。刘扬扬甚至不知道他醒来多久了，没准今天还是他的生日。

“今天是什么节？”刘扬扬问。

“你想过什么节？都有什么节来着？”肖俊反问。原来他也不知道，刘扬扬有些失望地坐回椅子上去；如果为了过节而过节，就失去了节日气氛的特殊意义。但是刘扬扬看着肖俊仍然期待地看着他，也不好意思让他被失望传染，只好从一月一日元旦开始一个一个数给他听。人类全部文明里的节日多得数不清，一圈下来肖俊已经无聊到要睡过去。

“我觉得实在不行就过个 ‘因为实在很无聊所以决定随时都可以过节’节，”他最终草率地把选择权还给刘扬扬，看着刘扬扬毫无波澜的表情说，“那就圣诞节——我现在去找个交换礼物的口袋。”

> _'Cause you're the last of a dying breed_
> 
> _I'm here in search of your glory_

刘扬扬和肖俊在肖俊小小的星际飞船里结伴旅行，同伴还有一只黑猫。这个飞船很小，可活动的领域更小，生活区有很多刘扬扬没去过的房间，某一段时间里那里还有人居住和生活。门后没有秘密，但是肖俊本人也懒得进去瞧瞧。肖俊说没有人踏入的地方时间会过的慢一点，他在替曾经待在那里的人保留回忆。刘扬扬觉得另一个很重要的理由是他们的燃料储备总有一天会用光，很多地方缺少管理也逐渐破败下去。肖俊也在躲懒。

比起不爱探险的肖俊，猫显然是这座飞船的实权管理者。

“他肯定什么都知道。” 肖俊骄傲地评论道。猫没有名字，肖俊却用人称代词称呼它。刘扬扬觉得他作为知识载体的权威被挑战了所以整天和猫互找不痛快。这种秘密对峙的本质是对肖俊注意力的争夺，所以刘扬扬和猫都尽量保有表面平和，以防被肖俊发现。

这天肖俊在驾驶室确定航线时猫忽然蹿到刘扬扬面前的桌子上来，趁着刘扬扬被它的动作吓一跳时叼走肖俊的夜宵。

“呀！”刘扬扬气得大喊。他不需要吃东西——吃了倒是也没什么影响——肖俊执着地认为他对人类的食物非常好奇所以总是偷吃。做这些事的其实都是猫。刘扬扬不会让猫再有诬陷他的机会，他直接跳起来去追。

猫的物理学得很好[3]，平衡感尤其一流，通过狭窄地带时动作绝不拖泥带水。刘扬扬经过生活区的走廊拐角时几乎要被绊倒，他咬着牙暗骂又让猫得逞；他几乎要放弃保护自己的名誉，可是这次猫居然停下来等他。刘扬扬好奇地跟着猫走进一个他没见过的走廊，整个区域只在长廊尽头有一个门。刘扬扬感受到另一个碳基生命的存在，这可能才是猫引他过来的根本目的。刘扬扬轻手轻脚走过去，打开了门。

门那一边的不速之客是一棵树。

刘扬扬不知道这里为什么会有树的种子，这个房间的设置看起来更像分子生物或工程实验室；他也不知道树是怎么孤零零地长大的。树扎根于实验室独立的水循环系统，头顶的机械冷光灯可能是能量来源；树的身体在和电线争夺生存空间，缀满红色的叶子的枝桠可怜巴巴地垂着。刘扬扬闯进来时带来一些新鲜空气，树似乎以肉眼可见的速度重新焕发生机。

树显然在这里等了很久，以至于知情的猫都失去了耐心。

猫消失了一阵，回来时肖俊的宵夜已经不见了。刘扬扬希望猫已经把宵夜原封不动地放回去了，因为他现在要找到肖俊，需要解释的事情能少一件是一件。当然了，既然找到了新伙伴——

“你今天新的记录里不能写‘这里是肖俊，刘扬扬和猫’，要把树也加进去！”路上刘扬扬对肖俊说。

> _There_ _’_ _s been a million before me_
> 
> _That ultra-kind of love_
> 
> _You never walk away from_

刘扬扬时常会问肖俊如果飞船故障会怎么办。他以为肖俊会胸有成竹地列出紧急逃生计划一二三，没想到肖俊每次都傻笑着说“就那么办呗”。刘扬扬恨铁不成钢地在自己的知识储备里搜罗可行的方案，肖俊大概知道逃生舱在哪，其余的事情还是刘扬扬偷偷做了打算。果然飞船真的出现故障的那天肖俊少见地手足无措起来，他显然高估了自己顺其自然的心理承受能力。

刘扬扬主动挑起大梁。飞船失速时他已经做出了反应，直接拽住肖俊塞进逃生舱又折返出去。他找不到猫。刘扬扬知道就算自己跟着飞船一起陨落也不会怎么样——至少不会死，没有生命的东西当然不会死——最多摔坏一部分，多还是少全看运气，反正肖俊可以修好他。但是那只猫不一样，猫是柔软易碎的。

可惜来不及了，飞船还在持续俯冲；速度越来越快，哪怕是刘扬扬也站不住了，肖俊堪堪伸手把他拉进狭窄的逃生舱。落地时他们一起发出闷哼，肖俊觉得刘扬扬的什么零件把他硌出了内伤。

肖俊没休息很久，他急着去找猫。刘扬扬帮他移开比较沉的金属碎片，看到树几乎完好无损的时候他们两个都松了一口气。但是猫没有那么幸运，它在一堆飞船残垣之下喘息，前腿骨折了一只；肖俊小心把它移出来的时候猫已经开始抽搐，刘扬扬发掘了自己全部的兽医知识也无能为力。他们——主要是肖俊——决定给猫送别。

刘扬扬不知道当时还年轻的肖俊如何做出让一个族群乃至一种文化走向灭绝的决定。但是肖俊给那只奄奄一息的黑猫唱最后的摇篮曲时他发现肖俊的眼神没有变化，一直都是坦然的、温柔的、清澈的、洞察世事的。

肖俊不是作出决定的人。作为星球竭尽全力支撑起的最后一批科学家，他曾经可能一度还是抵抗毁灭的中坚力量。他早早预料到不幸的命运即将到来，只能以悲鸣警惕世人；他是厄运的递信者，并非其来源，像一只被误解的黑猫。他的希望已经被无法阻挡的时代洪流冲垮了。肖俊爱死亡，因为失去生命和拥有生命等价。

很快肖俊把猫葬了，然后他撺掇刘扬扬把飞船上的树移栽到猫的尸体旁边。根据人类的生物学知识，这只猫会成为树的养料。刘扬扬不明白，既然这只猫总要被某种生命形式分解利用，为什么肖俊不能把他留下当食物，分明他各项生活必需都要告急。

“生命的价值是不能量化的，用他一条命换我一条命并不是件公平的事。”肖俊说，他还是用称呼人的代词称呼猫。刘扬扬把树挪好之后他们在树下肩并肩坐着，肖俊累坏了，又因为飞船事故受了惊吓。刘扬扬想了想觉得也是，因为他想说“我希望把它的寿命全部加到你身上去”；理由仅仅是他希望，这不太理性，自然不公平。他想问肖俊人类的正义观里仿生人算不算能动者[4]，但是肖俊已经睡着了。刘扬扬自觉进行今天的记录：这里是刘扬扬、肖俊和树，猫刚才离开了我们。

> _Just tell me, tell me, tell me_
> 
> _I am the only one_

没有了飞船肖俊就没法离开这个星球，更何况树和猫已经“决定”留下。肖俊从飞船的残骸里找出尚可利用的东西，尤其是食物和水，甚至还有一个独立的医疗舱。而刘扬扬在周围做短途旅行。他的探险报告简短又叫人失望：这里无法自主支撑肖俊的生活。

深层次的含义他们都知道，刘扬扬不敢说话；肖俊就面对面站在他一臂开外的地方，但是刘扬扬觉得他已经永远失去肖俊了。

“啊呀，真是没想到。”最终打破沉默的是肖俊。他在笑，笑得眼睛都要看不见；他的语气尽可能轻巧，气息却很弱。

“别太难过，”肖俊凑近了伸手去环住刘扬扬，无事一样拍拍他的后背，“我早就知道会有这么一天的。可惜的是，我还想多和你相处一段时间呢。”

除开医疗舱，能够支撑肖俊基本需求的物资不超过一个月。最开始肖俊还会和刘扬扬聊天，晚上他一定要拉着刘扬扬给他讲刘扬扬早就烂熟于心的音乐史，再挑几个他喜欢的经典曲目来唱；后来为了节约食物和水肖俊每天都有很多时间都在睡觉。从肖俊的表情来看他时常做梦，内容复杂多样；刘扬扬看不到梦的内容，这超出他的知识范围和能力界限。他希望肖俊讲给他听，但是肖俊醒来之后总是会快速再次入睡，最多给刘扬扬一个微笑。他们共享的时间变得很短，交流也基本消失了。

食物和淡水耗尽之后肖俊的最终命运是医疗舱，穿过左手上臂静脉的管道维系起他微弱的呼吸和心跳。肖俊最终长眠于猫和树旁边，等待医疗舱电量耗尽将他最后的生命体征掐灭。刘扬扬不知道那是多久以前，知道确切的时间会让他觉得难过。记下“这里是刘扬扬，我刚才离开了肖俊、猫和树”之后他就用飞船残骸改造的助推器飞出那个星球。

他一个人穿越诸多虫洞，还有不少人类留下的尚未损坏的时空门；刘扬扬希望找到新的同伴，目前暂时没有收获。这也罢了，他只好一刻不停地回忆肖俊。他是肖俊的延续。

肖俊在医疗舱外的最后一晚和刘扬扬聊天，他特意攒了能确实管饱的食物打算“奢侈”一下：“毕竟马上就要睡一个长觉，所以今晚就不睡了。”

肖俊说原本的计划是刘扬扬被设定为肖俊死后才会自动打开，但是肖俊害怕总一个人待着，提前把刘扬扬打开了。

“我其实犹豫了很久，不是为了形同虚设的规章制度；虽然你提早醒来系统会报警，但那时也只有我和猫会听到。我是担心要向你解释如何接受无法反抗的命运，说实在的，我觉得自己能做到就已经很了不起了。重新想起那些日子让我——”肖俊停住了，刘扬扬非常有默契地抱住了他。从胸口的湿润感觉，肖俊肩膀的抖动和一些悲伤刘扬扬判断肖俊在哭，而他判断这样的行为比较合理。刘扬扬把肖俊搂得更紧了一点，还用手去顺他的后背。肖俊哭够了才把头抬起来。他眼睛已经有点肿，鼻尖还是红的，因为脱水和情绪变化有些头痛。

“我觉得挺公平的。你醒来之前我和猫总是安静地看你，现在换你来看着我。”肖俊说话仍有鼻音，这使得他的声音在刘扬扬的记录里有些不真切。

肖俊可真够狠心的，刘扬扬想。他把刘扬扬造出来，目的是短暂的陪伴和漫长的孤单。或许刘扬扬应该给自己定个让生活不太无聊的小目标，比如找到那张理论寿命十亿年的唱片。十亿年对宇宙和刘扬扬其实都挺短的。毕竟刘扬扬会永久地活下去，直到被新的智慧生命发现，或者干脆和全宇宙一起腐烂下去。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 1977年的旅行者号行星探测器上写道了一张Golden Record，上面记录了55种人类语言发出的问候、90分钟的各国音乐和一些地球与人类的照片；据说这张唱片可以在宇宙中保存10亿年。其实“第一次”应该用的不严谨，但是不重要。  
> [2] 三段论是非常朴素的逻辑思维，古希腊时期非常盛行。比如这里的基本论证方式是前提1（肖俊喜欢音乐）+前提2（唱片属于音乐）=结论（肖俊喜欢唱片）。三段论的问题在于非常容易被诡辩利用，尤其在前提2 ，最直接的核查方式就是画个韦恩图推导一下。  
> [3] 依据是夏目漱石《我是猫》里猫引用牛一率和牛二率（浙江文艺出版社307页）。  
> [4] 能动者Agent，在哲学上指能独立做出决策的个体，其讨论对于伦理追责非常重要。以我们现在的科技来看Agent可能已经不仅是人类了。Agency（施为能力）的重点在于独立、不受另一agent的控制；比如我控制机器人参加战争，我通过摄像头判断敌情、按按钮开火，这时机器人没有独立行为；但是如果机器人能根据程式自发开火（尤其是百发百中的时候），agency的界限已经在被人工智能模糊了。


End file.
